Fairy Tail: Light of Hope:Chapter 11: Attack of the Desert Bandits
Fairy Tail: Light of Hope:Chapter 11: Attack of the Desert Bandits A day after their first encounter with blue scorpions, Roxanne and friends kept moving at day while being terribly exhausted ‘’i…will die…..where…. is… the oasis?’’ asked Ember who was lying on her brown horse and was visibly thirsty ‘’come on Ember, as a fire mage you shouldn’t have that much trouble with the heat’’ said Oceania who couldn’t believe what she was seeing, to Ember’s dismay. ‘’I might be a badass fire mage in the making, but this heat is still too much for me’’ she said annoyed ‘’I think you are overreacting a little’’ she replied nervous, ‘’says the one that can use water magic at such moments’’ said Ember with a grumpy face, then Roxanne who was leading the group stopped ‘’Ember I have the perfect solution for you’’ said Roxanne smiling while pointing her finger on a direction that made Ember excited and a few steps ahead of them, was a huge oasis with a lot of green vegetation, huge trees and a big water spring running between it. ‘’Finally!!’’ said Ember with tears of joy as she ran past the group and sat under a palm tree ‘’ahhh, it’s so cool here’’ she said relaxed, to the other’s awkwardness ‘’she surely enjoys herself’’ said Roxanne while smiling nervously. However, unbeknownst to them, someone was spying on them from a sand hill ‘’hehehe, our victims are here’’ said a boy with spiky yellow hair, red bandana, sleeveless, skin-tight top, featuring studs on the stomach, pants sectioned into grey and red layers, and grey wristbands with red tips and a wooden hammer on his back ‘’so, how many are they? ‘’ asked a man of short brown hair with similar clothing except he was wearing glasses and had daggers in his hands ‘’five, three girls and two boys, it must be them alright’’ he said ‘’boys huh? I hope they are handsome’’ said a woman with brown hair that were down past her shoulders and was wearing a red scarf, while there was a whip in her right hand ‘’I can’t wait to torture them’’ she said in ecstasy as she licked her left hand’s fingers. ‘’ You know what you have to do guys’’ said a man in the middle with gray hair, eye patch on his right and a lot of bullets surrounding him ‘’yes boss, crush and steal’’ said a huge muscular and bald individual with a scarred right eye that was holding a Morningstar and the boss then stood up, ‘’we are the Scorpion Soul, which means….’’ ‘’we get what we want and kick ass’’ they said in unison. The gang was relaxing under the palm trees while drinking water and eating ‘’aaahhh, this is the life’’ said Ember in bliss ‘’don’t get too comfortable though, we will have to leave as possible’’ said Rocky while eating ‘’well it won’t hurt if we sit just a little longer’’ said Hawk who was lying under a palm tree with his hands behind his head ‘’I agree, the village might be cursed right now but the Elder can handle it as long as Diana doesn’t get the stones’’ commented Oceania. Roxanne was deep in thought during the conversation but then sighed ‘’let’s spend one more night at least and then keep going. We don’t know what we will face ahead’’ she said and everyone seemed to agree but suddenly, bombs fell near them and their area got covered in smoke ‘’smokescreens? Cough, what the hell?’’ said Ember while coughing. ‘’You wondered what you will face ahead’’ ‘’ we will tell you, only unspeakable dread’’ ‘’so get it to your head’’ ‘’we are the badass Scorpion Soul’’ ‘’gives us the treasure or hide in a hole’’ said the leader of the bandits ‘’your rhythms suck’’ said Rocky ‘’what was that you punk?’’ asked the leader offended ‘’calm down boss’’ said his team ‘’who are you and what do you want?’’ asked Roxanne while pointing her sword at them and they smiled ‘’I’m Pincer’’ said the bald muscular guy ‘’and I’m Leg’’ said the child ‘’I’m Stinger’’ said the man with glasses ‘’I’m Tail’’ said the woman ‘’and I am Heart and together we are…’’ ‘’The Scorpion Soul!’’ they shouted in unison while doing a pose, to Roxanne's and the others’ awkwardness. ‘’Anyway, what do you want?’’ asked Rocky and Heart smiled ‘’you are those brats from Elementum Village right?’’ ‘’how do you...’’ wondered Roxanne but she then seemed to realize ‘’right, that old fart Alfred hired us to take your Light Stone or whatever it’s called along with the stone at the Draconis volcano’’. ‘’''He already knew?’’ wondered Roxanne ‘’and you are willing to go even if you aren’t sure if it’s there?’’ asked Oceania ‘’heh, with the amount of money we will get we can even go to Hell for our mission’’, ‘’why don’t you go right now for a change?’’ asked a battle ready Ember as her hands were on fire, to Heart’s pleasure ‘’great, I like to steal from those willing to fight’’ he said as he brought out a gun from his pockets ‘’attack!’’ he ordered upon firing on the air and making his team attack. Roxane clashed swords with Heart who was smiling crazily and then her right hand was restrained by Tail, only for Ember’s fire to hit her and release Roxane ‘’you little bitch’’ she said angry upon seeing her little bruise, Hawk was fighting Leg who was dodging his attacks ‘’you are fast alright’’ he admitted as he tried to hit him ‘’I’m not called Leg for nothing’’ he answered cockily and kicked him only for Hawk to be slightly pushed back and keep going. Everyone was separated from each other and Oceania was left, to her awkwardness, with Pincer who was looking at her with a blank stare and doing nothing ‘’so…you won’t fight me?’’ she asked in order to break the silence and he sighed, ‘’sigh, to be honest, I don’t like hurting little girls. If you don’t get in our way I promise I won’t hurt you, what do you say?’’ he proposed nonchalantly to her shock and she became silent for a moment, ‘’I…can’t possibly do this, I won’t abandon my friends! Water Barrage’’ she said determined as she unleashed several orbs of water at him, but with no much effect. ‘’I will repeat myself, stand back and I won’t hurt you, Pincer is a good guy’’ he said while referring to himself at third person to Oceania’s shock ‘’no, '''Water Lance'’’ she said as she unleashed a lance of water, but Pincer simply destroyed it by with his electrified morning star. ‘’Ahahahaha’’ laughed Tail as she was attacking with her whip Ember who was on defensive ‘’grr, dancing fire’’ she attacked, but Tail blocked it by elegantly spiralling the whip around her person to Ember’s shock ‘’it won’t work’’ said Tail cockily. ‘’What’s wrong? What’s wrong?’’ asked a cocky Leg as he was running around, avoiding Hawk’s attacks and then kicking him and sending him crushing on a rock bruised, ‘’''that bastard is fast, if I don’t do something then I will lose, but what? He runs like the wind…wind…that’s it!’’ he thought and smirked ‘’huh? Did you go nuts from getting your ass kicked?’’ asked Leg curious while jogging ‘’hey blond bastard….ready for a race?’’ asked Hawk as he was getting up ‘’hahaha, have you lost it? Anyway, try to catch me loser’’ he said cockily and began running again ‘’I will…grand style’’ he said and began gathering magic energy in his hands, creating winds that propelled him and was catching up to Leg ‘’what the?’’, Hawk punched Leg and pushed him back a lot ‘’I told you didn’t I?’’ he said as he used his other hand to propel himself and head-butt him in the belly, ending up fainting him. Ember was throwing fire at Tail who was handling it with her whip ‘’it’s time to end this’’ she said, digging her whip on the sand and it emerged at Ember’s side and catching her by the neck ‘’fufufu, got you now, I would like to hear some screams before you die’’ said Tail in ecstasy at the thought of Ember’s screams ‘’ok, I will give you some screams’’ said Ember and channelled fire at Tail through her whip ‘’ahhhh, how?’’ she asked in pain ‘’I might not be the brightest mind, but it was obvious that if your whip is disabled you can’t repel anything’’ said a satisfied Ember who was free ‘’one more thing, Scorching Wheel’’ said as she hit her with the spell and created an explosion that revealed Tail fainted and burned. Roxanne was fighting Heart and they were clashing swords and both of them were bruised and had scratches. She was giving it her all, but Heart was calm ‘’heh, for a little girl you have skills, now I see why that Alfred guy hired us’’ he said and Roxanne’s face became more serious ‘’do you even know what will happen if he and his mistress get them?’’ she asked and he then kicked and pushed her away ‘’once a mission is accepted we don’t ask details, only the crucial parts’’ he said and she was surrounded by her magic aura as he threw his one dagger at her who avoided it, bringing out then his gun ‘’'paralyze shot'’’ he said and hit Roxanne who couldn’t move ‘’sorry for that cheap shot, but I can’t take any more chances with you’’ he said ready to stab her at the head. Oceania was terribly exhausted, with her spells only making Pincer wet ‘’ surrender, if you get one more hit by my weapon you will die’’ he said stoic and she smiled ‘’why don’t you try then?’’ she asked smiling provoking him while close to her limits ‘’I’m sorry’’ he said ready to strike ‘’I’m not’’ she said, bringing out Hydra’s key ‘’Hail Hydra’’ she shouted and Hydra appeared, having restrained Pincer whose weapon fell down and she picked it with all her strength to his shock ‘’ I was attacking you to make you as wet as possible after seeing your weapon’s power’’ she smiled and after Hydra was gone, he was falling and she hit him with his weapon, electrifying him and making him faint with smoke coming from his body. Before Heart could attack Roxanne she smirked to his surprise, proving that what he attacked with the bullet was a hologram and Roxanne was before him and sliced his gun and torso ‘’grrr DAMN YOU!!’’ he shouted ‘’sorry, but I can’t take any chances either’’ she said determined ‘’'Luminous Shower!’'''’ she shouted as she unleashed many spheres of light on him, creating an explosion that later revealed Heart down for the count. Everyone gathered and piled up the Scorpion Soul members ‘’is everyone alright?’’ asked Oceania and everyone smiled ‘’they sure were tough’’ said Rocky ‘’yes, while this means that she will sent more people against us, it also means that we will become much stronger’’ said Roxanne and everyone agreed ‘’off to Draconis Volcano’’ they said, but from the piled members something moved. Trivia * Scorpion Soul are based on the Black Scorpion cards of Yugioh